Text-to-text applications, such as machine translation systems, often operate based on training data. A machine translation system may automatically learn from translated documents. The quality of the actual translation is based on the amount and quality of the data, and the precision of the training process. The processing uses a tradeoff between the data quality and the speed of processing.
Machine translation systems learn from language pairs, and thereafter may translate documents from one language in the pair to the other language in the pair. Translation quality may be greatly improved by providing field specific translation information, that is, translation information that is specific to the field of the information that is being translated.